


In that soft light

by vaguely_concerned



Series: Scoundrels and Thieves 'verse [23]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/pseuds/vaguely_concerned
Summary: Some happy cuddles and peace.





	In that soft light

The base was quiet outside, the darkness pressing close to the windows to give their room a comforting shelter-like quality. Hanzo sat leaned back against the headboard, sneaking in some cuddling under the increasingly flimsy pretense of reading; he hadn’t as much as glanced down at the tablet for half an hour, but then Jesse had been dozing on and off for most of that time so… well, who was ever going to know.  

He gazed down at Jesse’s head in his lap, his fingers pausing where they were running through his hair.  

Jesse’s face was perfectly peaceful in the low light, more boyish with the edges softened even with the beginnings of laugh lines around his eyes. The covers draped over his hips, tangling between his legs where he’d stretched them out as lackadaisically as their narrow bed would allow — Hanzo felt unwound by association, a certain serenity in watching a master practice his art.

With a rumble Jesse butted his head against Hanzo’s hand, like some overgrown tomcat demanding more petting. Hanzo did his best not to grin and failed.

He brushed a few strands away from Jesse’s cheek as he started moving his fingers again. “Your hair is getting long.”

“Uh-huh. Thought I’d let it grow out a bit, it was stickin’ up in some weird ways.” He craned his head into the touch and cracked an eye open to look up at him. “Is that approval I hear?”

Hanzo tightened his grip to give the slightest pull, smiling as Jesse went momentarily boneless and made a small happy sound. “I am certainly not complaining.”

Jesse opened both eyes for a smirk before turning on his side to press his lips to Hanzo’s stomach, then his hip, nosing at his side. Under the covers his left hand found its way to the inside of Hanzo’s thigh, making him jump at the flash of cold.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jesse muttered, moving down to put his mouth there in apology even as the metal quickly warmed.

“No, wait.” Hanzo, who had gotten used to the weight of him in his lap and now felt vaguely bereft without it, yelped a protest and fumbled for Jesse’s shoulders as his hand slipped away from his hair, wanting him back. Jesse glanced up at him, eyes crinkling — he unleashed a small flurry of kisses on Hanzo’s thighs, deftly evading the hand trying to draw him back up.

“Stop that,” Hanzo said, though admittedly it came out giddily enough to lose any credibility as an admonishment.

Jesse sucked gently at sensitive skin, nipping with his lips. “Hmmm? I’m not even doin’ anything.”

“What you  _are_ absolutely doing is being a damn — gah!”

There was a dirty chuckle from down there.

“Come up here right now,” Hanzo demanded, bending forward so he could wrap his arm around Jesse’s waist to pull him close. Jesse chuckled and came easily this time, settling half on top of him — Hanzo gave him a satisfied squeeze. He nuzzled in to kiss Hanzo’s neck, letting his face rest there. Then, as if after deep contemplation, he moved his hand up to fondle Hanzo’s bare chest, circling his thumb over a nipple with a rapturous sigh.

“Never gonna move again,” he mumbled, muffled. “This is it. Everywhere else is downhill from here. Might as well stay.”

Hanzo leaned his cheek against the top of Jesse’s head, stroking his hair. “Impractical but undeniably compelling.”

“Mmmmh.”

He felt Jesse’s smile against his skin. Figuring that his act was well and truly up he put the tablet away on the nightstand, free hand sliding down to rest at the dip in Jesse’s spine. Jesse shimmied pleasurably into the touch, exactly as he had when they were young — it made Hanzo’s arms tighten around him of their own accord, instinctively protective of the unguarded sprawl of him.

For a while the world stayed like that, unhurried and forgiving in the warm glow of the bedside lamp. Hanzo turned his face to brush his lips over Jesse’s cheek, rocking him minutely. He might be holding on too hard.  

Jesse sat back to blink at him, hair standing up on one side. “You alright?”

“I can barely believe you are really here,” Hanzo said, the confession careful like it was afraid it would break something. “Still.”

A crooked grin — Jesse touched his fingers to Hanzo’s jaw and leaned forward to kiss him, light like a snowflake and whisper soft. Hanzo’s eyes slid shut in the face of the gentleness of it, the fondness welling up in his chest until he was certain it must brim over, too much for him to hold. He didn’t open them when it was over, just folded his hand over Jesse’s where it rested on his chest.

Jesse nudged their foreheads together and moved his hand slightly so their fingers twined together. “Hey,” he said hoarsely. “You’re here. Where else would I be?”

Hanzo’s laughter staggered out of his throat like a man emerging triumphant if bruised from a bar fight. They kissed again, more familiar this time and less reverent, the sort one might give coming home from a long day.

“Where indeed,” Hanzo said after a while.

Jesse made a small sound against his mouth, shifting closer until they were chest to chest, legs tangling. “C’mere.”

Hanzo grinned, and did.

**Author's Note:**

> Already posted this on my tumblr (which is [ over here!](https://vaguely-concerned.tumblr.com/)), but thought I'd put it up here too! There is also a completely new one that should show up within a few days as well :)


End file.
